Encrencas
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Assim que entraram no Grande Salão, James começou a rir mais alto, já prevendo o que aconteceria, e isso resultou em inúmeras cabeças virando-se para olhá-los. - Slash, SiRem.


**Encrencas**

_Uma fic dedicada à Narcisa Le Fay, minha amiga secreta do Puppies in a Box. Quero que saiba que eu te amo de montão e que fiquei hiper feliz em ter tirado você. Essa fic é TODA sua, aproveite. S2_

Como chegara naquela situação mesmo? Apesar de todos seus amigos rindo de sua cara, não lembrava exatamente o que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Mas, segundo o que lhe disseram, enquanto conversavam e bebiam, James apostou que Sirius não era capaz de nadar só de cueca no lago de Hogwarts. Não pelo fato da Lula Gigante, claro, mas sim porque estavam chegando ao inverno e a água estaria completamente insuportável.

Mesmo assim, Sirius aceitou a proposta. E lá foram os quatro marotos para fora do castelo, no meio da noite, levando suas garrafas de Firewhisky.

Enquanto James ria descontroladamente da situação, Remus tentava mudar a idéia de Sirius. Já Peter não sabia se ria – porque, afinal, era mesmo engraçado – ou se ajudava Remus – porque também era perigoso.

Remus não sabia porque ainda tentava persuadir Sirius, sabia que este não desistiria de um desafio. E, com isso, Padfoot tirou suas roupas, ficando apenas de cueca. Antes de entrar, no entanto, James se pronunciou.

"Querido e amado Padfoot. Se você ficar menos de cinco minutos dentro do lago, amanhã você terá de usar uma gravata de algum aluno do primeiro ano – e quando digo de algum aluno, quero dizer que você vai furtar a gravata sem ninguém notar. E vai passar o dia inteiro andando sem camisa, mas com a gravata."

Remus suspirou, enquanto Sirius aceitava o desafio e dizia que se ficasse os cinco minutos, quem devia fazer tudo isso seria Prongs.

E lá foi o corajoso – e idiota – Sirius Black, com toda a sua dignidade, entrando nas águas frias do lago.

Moony levou uma mão ao rosto, fechando os olhos e esperando pelo inevitável. Wormtail prendeu a respiração, ansioso para ver se o amigo conseguia ou não. Prongs cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que o outro desistisse logo. E Padfoot, vinte e seis segundos depois que entrou, saiu do lago, tremendo.

James deu um urro de vitória e saiu correndo sem rumo para dentro do castelo, sem nem ao menos esperar pelos amigos. Enquanto isso, Peter e Remus tentavam aquecer Sirius para que este não ficasse resfriado.

E foi isso o que acontecera. No entanto, na manhã seguinte – o suposto dia para Sirius furtar uma gravata e sair andando por aí a usando – Sirius não se lembrava de nada disso.

Porém, eles eram três contra um – apesar de James também só se lembrar do fato e não se lembrar o que exatamente acontecera.

Antes de descerem para o café da manhã, Sirius foi até o alojamento do primeiro ano e, procurando nas malas das crianças, achou uma gravata e a pegou, voltando para o próprio dormitório.

Quando Sirius estava pronto, os quatro amigos desceram juntos para o café da manhã. James e Peter riam deliciadamente com a situação, enquanto Remus segurava a risada.

Assim que entraram no Grande Salão, James começou a rir mais alto, já prevendo o que aconteceria, e isso resultou em inúmeras cabeças virando-se para olhá-los.

Risadas explodiram de todos os locais do Salão, e, sem deixar seu ego se desmoronar, Sirius caminhou até um local vazio na mesa de Gryffindor e começou a comer.

O resto do dia passou relativamente calmo, uma vez que Sirius não podia entrar nas salas de aula sem camisa, e, sendo assim, ninguém poderia zoá-lo ou coisa do tipo.

Acabou por ficar debaixo de uma árvore do lado de fora da escola, vendo o tempo passar e criando alguns novos feitiços idiotas – como atirar faíscas e fazer barulhos.

Algum tempo depois, faltando apenas uma aula para o almoço, alguém sentou-se do seu lado, e quando virou-se, viu Remus sorrindo para ele. Sorriu de volta, com aquele seu jeito maroto, o que fez com que Moony começasse a rir.

"Desculpe, Padfoot, mas você com esse sorriso e vestindo só isso... É simplesmente engraçado!" Sirus parou de sorrir, cruzando os braços sobre o peito nu. "Mas, toma..."

Remus entregou uma capa para Sirius – a capa de Sirius. Padfoot ficou o olhando sem entender. A ideia não era ele vestir só a camisa? Remus, sabendo o que o amigo deveria estar pensando, respondeu.

"A aposta era contra camisas e blusas... Nada contra a capa do colégio. Você vai acabar ficando resfriado se não usar nada." Sirius sorriu novamente, daquele jeito encantador, e Remus sorriu de volta, corando.

O maior levantou-se e colocou a capa, voltando a sentar-se logo em seguida. Até que reparou algo, virando-se para o amigo.

"Você não devia estar em aula?" Remus corou mais ainda, desviando o olhar.

"Sim, mas eu pensei que você deveria estar com frio e vim trazer a capa." Sirius sorriu alegremente e acariciou a cabeça do amigo.

Eles acabaram ficando em silêncio e Remus sentia-se um pouco contrangido com isso. O maior se deitou de encontro com a árvore, ainda sentado e o outro apenas ficou a observá-lo.

Após uma batalha interna intensa, Remus pegou a gravata do outro e o puxou de encontro a si, numa tentativa de beijá-lo. Porém falhou, pois estava nervoso e Sirius despreparado. Acabaram por dar uma cabeçada um no outro.

Padfoot olhou para o menor, com uma mão em sua cabeça e tentou entender o que acabara de acontecer. Com um sorriso no rosto, colocou a mão atrás da nuca de Remus e o puxou delicadamente de encontro aos seus lábios.

Moony corou violentamente, mas abraçou a nuca do maior. Eles ficaram se beijando até a hora do almoço, quando decidiram entrar para almoçar junto dos outros.

James viu o galo na cabeça de ambos, o que fez com que apontasse e gritasse a plenos pulmões.

"Vocês se beijaram!" Boa parte da escola olhou para eles para saber quem era.

Remus simplesmente corou e abaixou o rosto para a comida, ignorando todos ao redor. Sirius, no entanto, deu sua risada latida e falou em bom e alto tom.

"Ahaha, acertou!" Remus não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara, mas acabou rindo junto de Sirius e James. Sendo seguido de Peter, que não tinha entendido como Prongs havia descoberto, mas rindo mesmo assim.

No final do dia, Sirius agradeceu por estar usando aquela gravata tão pequena. Se não fosse por ela, talvez Remus não tentasse beijá-lo e, semanas depois, eles não estariam namorando – claro que James sempre arranjava um jeito de pegá-los no flagra e começava a rir da situação.


End file.
